


All of the Guardians

by MeloAnnechen



Category: FATVM PLVRIMVS MVNDI, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many guardians, some more personal than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet about the movie, _Rise of the Guardians_. Some of the themes in the movie fit with another series that not many people have read because I keep hiding the stories. However, when I reviewed the timeline, the girls were just the right age to have enjoyed the movie that Thanksgiving. 
> 
> So this happened.

_Thanksgiving Weekend, 2012_

"How did you like the movie, girls?"

The older of the two answered, "It was neat, but... that character, he does exist, right?"

"How do you mean, malus?" Her father sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well... there's a lot there that is in the stuff you teach us about guardians, but the one they called Pitch... he's real too. But not the way they say."

"He's the stuff we don't know, and the fear is the bad reaction, isn't he?" Her younger sister snuggled next to their mother.

"Yes, sweetie - fearing the unknown is one reaction, but where do you think he fits in the structure?" She held her younger daughter lightly, waiting to see what her answer would be.

"Umm... the good reaction would be... curiosity?" The older sister asked.

Her sister shook her head, "Not just that, or he'd be a cat, but... a warning? That knowing is good, but sometimes you need to be careful in the dark?"

"Ooh! 'specially when it's magic, because if you're in the dark there, you can do more than just stub your toe!" Both girls turned to their parents to check their reactions.

The father mused, "Not bad, not bad... though there is one thing you missed."  

Both girls and their mother turned to look at him quizzically. 

He chuckled and said, "There are spirits who guard children by making sure they stay where they are protected. Some imps and peri are the ones that started the boogeyman trope by grabbing at feet that wandered at night. In fact, your Uncle Farid occasionally has hidden under beds to make sure children stay in them."

A voice came from under the older girl's bed, "Oi! You were not to tell!"


End file.
